


This is What Happens When You Can't Focus for Shit

by edenn



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Asexual Jennie??, BLACKPINK are Roommates, Demiromantic??, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I don't know more than you, You Have Been Warned, sorry i didn't add jisoo i don't hate her, thoughts about sex romance and being aroace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenn/pseuds/edenn
Summary: Zoning out sucks when you have work to do and feelings to organize.orJennie just wants to do her work and be someone's boo but fuck sexual and romantic attraction that messes with your head.





	This is What Happens When You Can't Focus for Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Rated "Teen Up and Audiences" though there IS mention of sex (but no description of it)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is not assuming Jennie's sexuality or life!

Jennie sighed, her eyes fixing an invisible spot on her screen and her mind suddenly running after a random thought. It wasn't how she wanted everything to go. Well to be honest, it went as she had planned in a way, and a single way only. June had been quite a hell of a month so far, and at one point she even lost count of how many times she didn't felt well. But life goes on, and such worries disappear as quickly as they came, so why worrying?

It was a rainy day, like so many in this season, although this time it felt different. As if it was a dream and Jennie would wake up at any moment, warmly wrapped under her blanket in her squeaky low-quality bed, surrounded by all of her plushies. But she knew it wasn't, because she recalled perfectly waking up in a cold room, since the heater wasn't working very well. And seeing the rain pouring all day didn't help with her mood. So out of boredom, she decided to try out this new dating app. What for? she would ask herself many times. She didn't know. Why not? she'd answer while shrugging. She started talking with a few nice people and even if it was making her a bit too nervous, she enjoyed it.

Fast forward a couple of days, she had spend the night at a guy's she had met on this app. Following the advices of each one of her roommates and friends, she had a great time. But here comes her overthinking habit. She couldn't pretend it wasn't a good moment, but saying she enjoyed it would feel a bit off. She lacked something, and she knew it way too well. This was the exact reason she swore not to date anyone ever again. Because she was _ empty _. And no matter how hard she tried - God knows she did - she was never able to reciprociate anything given to her. At least not on a romantic level. But what was everyone looking for ? A romantic partner. Or a sexual one. Sometimes, people were looking for a friend, and despite this request being closer to what she could be, it still wasn't enough. She wanted to be someone's bestfriend-but-closer, the Gimli to someone's Legolas, the Pikachu to someone's Ash.

The familiar sound of the door unlocking brought her back to reality and to the work she didn't even started. She sighed again and turned to Rosé, about to knock on the door. Her friend had a smile on her face as she asked how it went. She then congratulated her, though Jennie didn't understood what was so great about it. Her phone chimmed, a text from Lisa. Following the "great news", she congratulated her as well, saying how the nation was proud of her. Why would the nation be proud? Shouldn't it be disappointed another person now knew how to participate in the overpopulation destroying Earth? Really, what was so great about it?

Fate decided Jennie would go to the guy's again the very next day. If it was chance or bad luck, no one can tell, and surely not Jennie. Once again, she had a good time. But nothing better than if they had played video games or went to a karaoke. She was getting worried he might develop feelings as he had asked to meet in a bar next time, to get to know each other better because she seemed "a very nice person". A part of her freaked out at this text, it wasn't supposed to go that way. Maybe she had talked too much? Why were people catching feelings for her when they weren't supposed to? At the same time, this creeping feeling of dirtiness started to take over her thoughts. What had she done? What was she thinking, still texting him after he said he wasn't looking for anything serious? Why wasn't she more enthusiast at the perspective of a stable, strong and loving long-term relationship? Maybe the answers were waiting for her in the shower so there she went.

Turns out they weren't - there isn't many answers to find in a shower actually. All she found was a way to stop overthinking. Getting out of the shower, she felt more tired than when she got in. Her problems and concerns could wait and be dealt with later, for now she was going to take a good phat nap. Maybe she'd find advices in her dreams and if not, at least she would be in a world where everything goes according to her.


End file.
